


Keith is stuck in a minivan with weirdos

by Baybay_cm123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, klance, maybe sin?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baybay_cm123/pseuds/Baybay_cm123
Summary: Keith's car breaks down less than halfway through his solo road trip to visit his close friend, Shiro...Soon, he finds himself crammed in a minivan with three weirdos who just happen to be heading the same way. Let's just say, it gets complicated...





	Keith is stuck in a minivan with weirdos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyone/gifts).



It was 8:00 a.m. that Saturday in the McDonald's parking lot where Keith's day went downhill.

"Are you fucking serious?!", Keith shouted while jamming his keys into into his car. "I'm in some small damn town no where near Seattle, and my fucking car decides to break down!", he continued to scream as he banged his head on the steering wheel, blaming the horn in the process. He pulled his wallet and earbuds out of his black skinny jeans and hopped out of the car. He slammed the door as hard as he could unintentionally. As soon as he walked in and got in line, the perky girl worker at the cashier tried to get his attention.

"Hi! Would you like to try our new--"

"No thanks..I just want a vanilla milkshake with no cherry and a small fry.", Keith interrupted harshly. He placed his name in for the order and headed to the back corner impatiently. There wasn't many people in that McDonald's really. Just an old biker dude and some middle-aged woman who screamed 'may i speak to your manager' all over her. Keith waited less than 10 minutes to receive his order. He pulled his tray and scurried to his table and put his earbuds in, blaring the most emo thing imaginable...

Three people strolled in like celebrities. They were around Keith's age, maybe in college. One was super short and kinda nerdy with big circle framed glasses. Keith wasn't sure if they were a boy or a girl. Another one was taller, bigger, and had a yellow bandana around his forehead. The last one was tall, lean, and looked like he listened to Shakira and Beyoncé. His messy brown hair fit his face perfectly. All of them walked up to the cashier and looked at each other confused.

"what do you mean you don't want anything, Pidge?", Shakira boy said to the nerdy kid.

"I mean that i'm not hungry.", the nerdy one (Pidge, was it?) retaliated. They folded their arms with sass...  
Keith seemed interested and turned down his emo cringe to listen in.

"Pidge, you can't NOT eat! We need as much energy as we can get on the road to Seattle.", Shakira boy fired back.

"Hate to say it, but Lance is right..for once.", the big one butted in. They were going to Seattle? Thats where Keith was off too...

"Seattle, you say?"

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of i don't know how many...not that good but i hopefully will improve moving forward :)


End file.
